Loving Thunderstorm
by YaoiLove101
Summary: Syrus and Zane are on the couch watching a scary movie while there's a thunderstorm and their parents are away for the weekend!


Hey this is just a little story I got the idea for and had to write this story so I gad to write it. Anyway here is the information.

Title: _Loving_ _Thunderstorm_

Author: **ZaneSyrus1**

Summary: This takes place the summer after Syrus goes to _Duel_ _Acadamy_, Syrus and Zane are sitting on the couch watching a scary movie while there's a thunderstorm and their parents are away for the weekend.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zane and Syrus were on their couch watching '_The_ _Mummy_ _2_' and sience it was night-time and there was a thunderstorm outside made it added to the sespence. All of a sudden a flash of lightning fallowed by a loud clash of thunder and Syrus screamed and clung to Zane. Then after another clap of thunder the power went out but luckly they had litened a couple of candles before incase the power had gone out.

"Zane help."

"Relax Syrus the power just went out, it's nothing to worry about."

"I need some reasurance."

"Fine." Zane said and hugged his little brother to reasure him that everthing was going to be okay.

"Thanks." Syrus said and nuzzled into Zane's chest some more. Then after a couple minutes Syrus gave out a tired, cute, yawn and Zane smiled.

"Tired?"

"Maybe a little but I won't be able to go to sleep without..." Syrus was going to say something but stoped himself.

"Without what?"

"Never mind, you'll think I'm stupid if I tell you."

"No I won't just tell me."

"Well... okay, I won't be able to go to sleep without..." Syrus paused. "You."

"Me... you want me to be there?"

"I know what you're going to say you're going to say 'stop being such a baby'."

"Have I actully said that to you before?"

"Yeah three times t..." Syrus screamed again and clung to Zane harder after another clap of thunder. "Oh sorry." Syrus said and pulled away.

"No really it's fine... and I'm sorry for being that rude to you before. I guess I only get mad at you so you won't reconize my true feelings." Zane let spill out but then quickly slapped his hand over his mouth.

"What do you mean by 'true feelings'?" Syrus asked with questioning light in his eyes.

"Nothing nothing froget I said anything." Zane sayed and stood up and walked a couple steps, but Syrus was determind to figure out what he meant.

"But what did you mean?" Zane stopped and turned to face him.

"I said froget it." Zane said and turned back around and started to walk away.

"Do you mean that you love me but are constantly keeping it a secret?" Syrus asked and Zane stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Syrus from over his shoulder.

"Tell me how you knew that?"

"I know that because... I do the samething, I don't try to hide it behind anger but I do try." Syrus said and Zane turned all the way around.

"Serously?"

"Yeah, but I have to ask you this... why can't you just try to hide it, you don't have to hide it with anger? So why do you?" Syrus said and walked up so he was right in front of Zane.

"I don't know... I guess I thought that if I did that no one would sespect anything because it's already who I am." Zane said, looked down, and closed his eyes.

"That's not true you are not an angery person... you are the most gentle, loving, caring person I know." Syrus said. Zane looked up and opened his eyes to see the gentle pools of silver looking back at him. Zane swallowed hard and trying even harder not to loose himself in their warmth.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yes I do mean it... you are so kind." Syrus said but Zane was barley listining the only thoughts that were in his mind were... 'God Syrus is beautiful, I wonder what his soft lips taste like.' "Zane?" Syrus asked and Zane quickly shook his head after he came back to reality.

"Huh? What?"

"Zane are you okay I mean you were going a little weird on me for a second?"

"Negative." Was Zane's only answer.

"What were you thinking about?" Syrus asked.

"I'll show you."

"Show me? How can yo..." Syrus was cut off when Zane pressed his lips to Syrus' and at first Syrus was going to pull away but then relized that Zane's lips on his along with his hands on his lower back was... pleasant. After a minute Syrus relized that 'peasant' was an understatement. 'This is... this is... is... well it feels too good for words.' Syrus thought and moaned lightly against Zane's mouth.

Zane didn't stop just yet, he wasn't threw, he wanted more even if it meant pushing Syrus just a little bit. Zane pinned Syrus up against the wall and deepened the kiss. Syrus could feel himself getting less air by the second and pushed against Zane untill he finally let go and Zane sat back down on the couch. Syrus gasped, taking as much breath as he could with each inhale.

"Sorry I don't what came over me... did I hurt you?"

"No it wasn't the slightest bit painful, it's just... I couldn't breath."

"So I did push you?"

"Just a little bit, but don't worry I enjoyed it... really." Syrus said, sat down, and placed a small, sweet kiss on Zane's lips. Syrus continued kissing Zane untill Zane pushed away almost violently. "Something wrong?"

"Yes."

"Well what is it?"

"I... are you sure?"

"About what?"

"About this whole thing."

"I've never been so sure about anything in my whole life." Syrus said and cuddled into Zane's chest and sighed happily. Zane looked at his watch and it was about 9:12.

"Look what time it is. You should be going to bed."

"Do I have to."

"During this weekend mom and dad left me in charge and I'm telling you to go to bed."

"Bu... but why?"

"Because I love you and I only have your best decisions at heart so... go to bed."

"But it's... dark."

"I'll come with you." Zane said, took Syrus' hand, lead him upstairs, and put him in bed. "Can you go to bed now?"

"It's dark."

"I know but the thunderstorm stoped."

"I'm not worried about that. Will you stay in here with me?"

"You mean untill you fall asleep... right?"

"No because then I'll probably wake up again."

"So you mean all night?"

"If you don't mind... you're welcome to use my bed."

"Okay why not."

"Yes!" Syrus yelled but then stoped. "I mean yeah that's cool." Zane chuckled and layed down next to Syrus.

"Syrus you're so cute." Zane said and nuzzled into Syrus' neck as he got under the covers, Syrus hugged him and Zane did the samething.

"Good night Zane."

"Good night Syrus."

"I love you."

"I love you too Syrus." Zane said and they both fell asleep like that and niether one had been so happy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that was the story... I know it's a little shorter than my other Zane x Syrus stories but I just had to write it. Anyway I hope you all review 'thank you very much' -Elvis ha! ha! lol!


End file.
